1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunication networks. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for monitoring network elements in a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many telecommunication networks are monitored for proper operation using a Network Monitoring and Alarm system (“NMA”). The NMA™ system receives information regarding the network elements in the network and the facilities they provide and stores this information in data records in a facilities database. Data records are typically kept for each facility in the network that has been provisioned. Data records are also manually updated with system identification (“SID”) information and alarm identification (“AID”) information, which the NMA™ system uses when identifying the facility or equipment that is related to received status information.
A communication channel is also provided for each network element to use in communicating status information, such as alarm status information, regarding the equipment or provided facilities to the NMA™ system. When the NMA™ system receives status information from network elements, the NMA™ system attempts to associate the status information with the facility or equipment within the network that is related to the status information. The NMA™ system typically accomplishes the association by searching through its facilities database using the system identification and the alarm identification retrieved from the status message as search parameters, retrieving the data record that has the same SID and AID contained in it, and associating the status information with the retrieved data record. After associating the status information with the corresponding facility or equipment in the network, the NMA™ system can then report the status of the facility or equipment to a service technician.